Panther Habit
The Panther Habit is a protective suit worn by whoever is the current king of Wakanda, which is composed of a weaved vibranium with retractable vibranium claws. History ''Captain America: Civil War T'Challa mentioned while being brought to the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre to Steve Rogers that the suit is made of Vibranium and that the suit itself is worn by warriors of Wakanda, being passed down from generation to generation. Black Panther ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame ''To be added ''Black Panther II ''To be added Capabilities Original suit *'Invulnerability:' The vibranium composition of the suit allows the user to withstand any attack without harm. The nanoweave robs incoming vectors of their momentum. It can absorb a perfectly inelastic collision, when struck by a projectile will deform, and this deformation will absorb most, if not all of the force of the collision. It can absorb physical impacts such as punches and kicks, weaponry such as swords, bullets and hammers or even explosions. Bullets do not ricochet off, but simply fall to the ground when they come in contact with the weave. Likewise, the Black Panther suit cannot be stabbed. It provides a flawless defense that cannot be breached by any attack, giving user protection from all attacks, regardless of types, magnitude and directions. *'Retractable Claws:' The Black Panther suit has retractable razor-sharp claws in the gloves that can cut through almost anything. Upgraded suit *'Wakandan Technology:' The Black Panther suit is now one of Wakanda's more advanced products, housing an advanced array of sophisticated technology to greatly enhance the user's capabilities as the "Black Panther". *'Suit Materialization:' The Black Panther suit's nanites to the user's vibranium tattoo, similar to Tony Stark's use of the Telepresence Headset, is able to mentally command the suit to materialize from it's necklace with the same energy field generated capable of shredding any other clothing it replaces. Due to the helmet being integrated into the suit, T'Challa is able to summon and dismiss the helmet portion at will, as well as just its lenses. *'Energy Redistribution:' The Black Panther suit has the ability to redistribute stored energy. It can receive energy from any incoming source, such as bullets being fired at the user or attacks from enemies, that it's nanites will hold in place to release later. The suit begins to glow purple from it's accumulated charge of energy, to which T'Challa can use either by releasing it all at once, or to charge his strikes during combat, further augmenting the force behind them. *'Kinetic Energy Pulse:' The user can utilize the kinetic energy absorbed from the bullets being fired at him, T'Challa was able to disable a car using a kinetic energy pulse expelled by the suit, using the propelling force to launch himself further into his pursuit. When he was overwhelmed by Border Tribe warriors, the suit gained an increasing amount of energy from their attacks that T'Challa was able to release as a much more powerful and devastating pulse, strong enough to send multiple enemies flying. *'Retractable Claws:' Like it's predecessors, the Black Panther suit possesses retractable razor-sharp claws that are able to cut through almost anything, such as the wheel disk or roof of a car. However, the second Black Panther suit can deploy claws out of the fingertips as well as it's knuckles. *'Sound Nullification:' The user wears sound absorbent shoes while using the Black Panther suit, which completely absorbs any sound generated by their contact on any surface, enabling T'Challa's footsteps to be completely masked, making it easy for him to be stealthy. *'Communication System:' The Black Panther suit has a built-in communication system; allowing T'Challa to communicate with Shuri through her Kimoyo Beads. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (5 films) **''Captain America: Civil War'' (First appearance) **''Black Panther'' **''Avengers: Infinity War'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' **''Black Panther II'' Trivia To be added Gallery ''Captain America: Civil War'' Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 54.JPG Civil War Black Panther-1.png Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 57.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 58.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 60.JPG Captain America Civil War Official Promo 09.jpg Captain America Civil War 188.jpg Captain America Civil War 191.jpg Captain America Civil War 199.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Black Panther MCU Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Black Panther Black Panther concept art 2.jpg|Concept art of Black Panther Civil War Promo 01.jpg Civil War Promo 03.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 6.jpg Black_Panther_promo.jpg Tumblr nyqoquYDql1qhmu4uo1 1280.jpg Black Panther vs Captain America vibranium strike.jpg Black Panther Captain America Civil War 3.jpg Black Panther Captain America Civil War 2.jpg Black Panther Captain America Civil War.jpg Civil War Promo Black-Panther.jpg Civil War Full Body 02.png 12985398 10154187555894701 4394836409860127029 n.jpg Black Panther Concept Art 01.png Black Panther Concept Art 02.png Black Panther Concept Art 03.png Black Panther Concept Art 04.png Captain America Civil War Concept Art Black Panther.jpg CWPantherclawsconcept.jpg CWPantherconceptart3.jpg CWPantherconceptart2.jpg CWPantherconceptart.jpg ''Black Panther'' T'Chaka Black Panther.png T'Chaka's Black Panther suit in Black Panther.png Black Panther suits in Black Panther.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War'' AW 51 Trailer pic.png War in Wakanda Cap-Widow-Bucky-Panther.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Avengers_Infinity_War_Black_Panther_Poster.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_Black_Panther_King_Of_Wakanda.png Avengers_infinity_war_black_panther_wakanda.png Black_Panther_Infinity_War_Avenger.jpeg Infinity_War_Character_Poster_01.jpg Fandango_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_5.jpg Avengers_United-3.jpg Wakandains_Vengers.jpeg AIW Banner.jpg Avengers_standee-InfinityWar_promo.jpeg Cap-Widow-Bucky-Panther_VisionScarlet.jpg InfinityWar_character_roster.jpg Characters_Infinity.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_artwork_5.jpg Avengers_Infinitywar-Teamup.jpg Avengers_Guardians-Assemble.jpeg Avengers_Infinity_War_textless_poster_art.jpg Road_to_Infinity_Avengers.jpg AIW_EW_Cover_07.jpg Black_Panther_Marvel_10th_Anniversary_Poster_More_Than_A_King.jpeg Category:Captain America culture Category:Black Panther culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Costumes Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999